In recent years, organic electroluminescent elements in applications such as planar light sources, etc., are drawing attention. It is expected that applications that could not be realized by conventional lighting appliances and light sources will be realized by an organic electroluminescent element due to the features of being thin, lightweight, and having planar light emission. In the organic electroluminescent element, an organic light emitting layer is provided between a first electrode (an anode) and a second electrode (a cathode). Light is emitted from the organic light emitting layer by applying a voltage between these electrodes. There is a lighting device in which the organic electroluminescent element is used as the light source. There is a lighting system that includes multiple organic electroluminescent elements and a controller that controls the multiple organic electroluminescent elements. It is desirable for the organic electroluminescent element to have a greater surface area.